legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Obi-Wan Kenobi
Obi Wan (sometimes Ben) Kenobi is a character and Jedi from Star Wars. He is one of the very best Jedi there are as stated by Dooku himself. Obi Wan is also Anakin Skywalker's master. He is very much someone who talks a lot during battle and seems to the target of obession of Darth Maul , and (To a lesser extent) Asanji Ventress but she might become an ally for Obi Wan since's Maul and his brother Savage are both their enemies. He remeets with Askoha Tano after her adventure with the B Team and Askoha offers him the opporunity to join The B Team, as she knows that The B Team`s alliegacne would made help the Grand Republic with some of their problems. Obi Wan realzing the benefits of what his friend stated takes up the offer. Totally Mobian Spies Obi Wan helps Bender and co with their investigation on Iron Queen to help his universe and to capture Dooku. Obi Wan shows up and gives assistance to Bender's crew and their plans to purify destroyed universes. Obi Wan then tags with Zuko, Jack and the others to help Eddy and stop Carmelita Fox from arresting them.. Obi Wan then with the help of Asoka and eventually Master Chief duel and defeat Count Dooku, despite his escape. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Obi Wan returns to battle against Tarkin and Krell who are working for Sigma and Discord, the latter being his boss's archenemy. Obi Wan is shocked when Discord takes over the Republic and states that he did damage to it and of course considering how much stuff happens to the poor guy who can blame him.. He also helps Hellboy and Jack Sparrow attack some of the Dtstopia League forces. Obi Wan afterwards assist his friends to give the Nerd to find the others. Legends of Light and Darkness He somehow gets to Berk to meet the others and learn about Malefor from Iroh.Obi Wan comes in as Willow though none of the others really get who he is anyway. Obi Wan meets Sarbina Spellman as well as the Captain who has been investigating many dissapearnces. Obi Wan cooperates with Jack Sparrow in letting Hiccup figure out the clue on Model A to help him gain some confidence. Obi Wan is seen with Jack Sparrow, Spyro and Hellboy were they try to find the others. He meets Sliver and Green and helps investigate stuff, only for them to find Hiccup again and get the 3 Model H fragments Obi Wan is seen running for cover from the rain and when the other fall asleep into Dream world where he doen't. Obi Wan carries the others off to a safe place in case someone tries to attack them. He alongside Aang and Hellboy talk with Bender and the others regarding what has happened. As a result of the tunnel being formed, He thanks the trainers for making it easier. Due to Giovanni`s actions, Obi is with his friends that landed with him. He leads with the others to go to an abadoned ship persumably led by Blackbeard. He and Zuko lead the way as a result through the abandoned ship revealed to the Black Pearl. After Captain H's death, Obi Wan assists his friends in dueling Blackbeard who is using his own pirate ship. After Harvey is upped in strength and other stuff, he states Gohan got one too to be able to match Darkseid. Obi Wan talks with the others regarding Weil and believes that Weil may be human but he could be the biggest threat of the ensemble of villains they're facing. Obi Wan sees the light as a result he and Harvey tell Zuko to turn his fire off. Obi Wan travels to Aplokips and fights with Darkseid`s forces and manages to kill his oppoent though he isn`t proud. Obi Wan decides with the others to hold the minions while Bender and Gohan fight Joker and Darkseid. Friends: Anakin Skywalker, Ashoska Tano, C3P0, R2-D2, Mace Windu, Yoda, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Lizbeth, The B Team, Jack Sparrow, Zuko, Jill Valentine, Hellboy, Katara, Danny Phantom, Tak, Atomic Betty, Hiccup, Astrid, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Ice King, Spike, Aang, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Captain Piccard, Worf, Riker, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, El Tigre, Frida, Mushu, Betty, Sherry Birkin,Megaman, Roll, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Marceline, The Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Axel, Balthazar Blake, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Iroh, Sabrina Spellman, Sliver, Green, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Suede, Phantom R, Marie, Shade, Will Vandom, Dr.Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Nostalgia Critic, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble, Klonoa, Wreck It Ralph, Salem, Harvey Kingle, Jesu Otaku, Monodramon, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry Enemies: Count Dooku, Darth Maul, Savage Opress, Cad Bane, General Grevious, Iron Queen and her Syndicate, Discord, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation, Malefor, The League of Darkness, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac obi wan 1-a.jpg obi wan 2.jpg obi wan 3.jpg obi wan 4.jpg obi wan 5.jpg obi wan 6.jpg obi wan 7.jpg obi wan 8.jpg obi wan 9.jpg obi wans.jpg Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars universe Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars Clone Wars Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Mentors Category:Goaway Team members Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:Jedi Category:The B Crew Category:Combat Pragmatic Heroes Category:Superhumans Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Swordsmen Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Alpha Guardians of Light Category:Heroes who went into hiding Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team Category:Brunettes Category:Fettered Characters Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Guardians of Hope Category:Mustaches Category:Beards Category:White Haired Characters Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The V Team's allies Category:Retired Heroes Category:Major Characters of The Alpha Team Storyline Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Returning Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Wise Characters Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by James Arnold Taylor Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Stephen Stanton Category:Alliance of Freedom